


Shhh i'm hunting Sunshine

by DenariusLasciel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenariusLasciel/pseuds/DenariusLasciel
Summary: Another work for a friend that i adapted for readers pleasure.





	Shhh i'm hunting Sunshine

Fell had no idea how he could’ve let it happen. One moment he was out hunting for humans and the other he was the one being hunted down by one. A tiny one at that!  
Panting from running through the snow he wondered how the hell the little creature could have so much energy. Weren’t they supposed to be slowed down from the cold?!  
His thinking was interrupted by a fierce growl right behind him, surprising him by the closeness and making him look back… A big mistake as he missed the branch in front of him, tripping over it. Making him eat the untouched white snow for a second as he fell down flat on his skull.  
The tiny human jumped on him the second he hit the ground, not giving him a chance to turn around. Fell’s hands were snatched and somehow restrained on his back. He growled in defiance before stilling when he felt a hot breath next to his skull.  
“Gotcha!” He could feel the grin without even seeing the face of his pursuer.

He tried to free himself as he felt a warm wet tongue lapping at the side of his cervical vertebrae. He yelled. Panicking at the tought of being out of control.  
“Now now, i don’t mind if you scream, out here in the woods, in the cold at night. Please do, it pleases me. However, i do not want you to exhaust yourself so early on in this little game. I want you to be able to scream my name later on. So try not to overdo it Sunshine.” She said before biting down on his cervical vertebrae, earning a surprised but pleased groan from the skeleton beneath her.

“Y/N, goddamn you. Get the fuck off of me! Why the hell are you even out here?! The great Papyrus has no time for your games!” He growled, trying to hide his blush.  
Y/N turned Fell around, looking at his angry face covered in snow with a smirk.  
“I’m not alone here.” She said, forcefully turning his face to the left.  
Fell’s eyes widened as he looked at a small skeleton stepping out of the shadows.

Red stepped closer to the two laying in the snow.  
“Heya boss.. are ya comfy?”  
There was a silence between the three before Fell snapped. “ You little fuck! How dare you! I will break every bone-..!” He shouted before being gagged with a sock by Y/N, effectively shutting him up. Holding up a finger to her lips, she looked down at him with a smirk.  
“Behave. We’re here with some special treat for you.” She said while softly grinding down on his pubis, making him focus on her instead.  
Fell tried to cough out the sock, failing miserably as Y/N added more pressure. He was starting to feel aroused to his own displeasure, grunting softly behind the makeshift gag, his eyes lidding.  
“That’s a good boy” Y/N whispered, roaming her hands under his shirt, scratching over his ribs.  
Fell tried to take a bit of control back, bucking up into her only to notice that red magic came into play, restraining him further.

It was Red, sitting at the side of the two, now using his own magic to create red tentacles. He wanted to growl at his pet, but stopped when he looked at him.  
Red’s face was red, tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool already dripping down his chin.  
He was leaning backwards a bit, hands rubbing under his own shirt while several tentacles were dancing around him. Some stroking his cervical vertebrea, other gripping his legs- spreading them wide so Fell could see the bulge that had formed in his pants. And damn…if those pants weren’t already terribly strained and glowing red by now..  
Fell groaned at the sight, instinct turned on- he wanted to jump his bones.

Y/N moaned softly, feeling a length throbbing hard beneath her.  
She bit into her prey’s clavicle, right through the clothing. This earned her a loud yelp that turned into a lustful moan.  
Moving her hands between them she managed to undo his trousers, pulling out a thick, throbbing cock. The cold air hit Fell hard, making him shudder beneath her.  
“You don’t want to get frostbite on your special bone do you?” She grinned before leaning down to kiss it’s tip.  
Fell tried to huff in annoyance to her smugness but failed to do so as he felt her warm tongue lapping at him.  
He arched up, again being restrained in his movements by Red’s tentacles.  
Y/N licked along his length a few more times before sucking and nipping at his tip. Earning more muffled moans from Fell before she swallowed him whole. Fell let out a lewd moan at the warm, wet feeling of her mouth developing his length.

Red meanwhile, had had enough of the show. He decided that he wanted in on the fun.  
He ordered a new tentacle to remove the sock from his boss’ mouth. Immediatly replacing it with the tentacle to facefuck him. To his surprise it only managed to turn his boss on more, seeing his blush turn even brighter, moving his tongue along the length of the tentacle as best as he could.  
“Fuck Boss!” He growled, pulling his own length out of his pants before moving over to Fell’s skull. He rubbed up against the side of the skull, groaning at the friction it was causing.

Y/N let go off Fell’s length with an audible pop. Blowing cold air over it’s throbbing form before pulling her own pants down and sitting back on top of him once more.  
She rubbed up against his length, not letting him enter. Fell groaned out of frustration and tried to trust up his hips and forcefully take her instead…but again, those damn tentacles were in the way.

She grinded against him, already soaked from the display in front of her. Who knew that dominating Sunshine like this could be so much fun.  
His cock was sliding between her wet folds, back and forth, not being able to enter. The damn tease knew what she was doing.  
Moaning with every movement she sped up, pressing down a little harder while looking down at him with lustful eyes. “I want you to come yelling my name Papyrus” She whispered heatfully.  
Fell felt his magic jolt at the words, he nearing his peak. He turned to look at Red and was instead rewarded with his cum, spraying across his face and into one of his eyes.  
“Fuck Boss! Ugh you..you whore!!” He heard Red moan as he came before falling back flat on his ass in the snow.

The tentacles released as Red came down, allowing Fell a bit more freedom and to open his big mouth.  
“Y/N!!.. Ahhh… Fuck!!! Ugh!!! FUCK ME ALREADY!!” Bucking up to her and screaming in desperation, having had enough of this game.  
“Hngg…ask..nicely!” She moaned out, managing a small grin at him.  
“…” Another twitch of his hips upwards “…ahh …please fuck!!” He moaned out.  
She lifted up a bit, putting the tip of his length against her opening before gripping him and moving down.  
This caused him to only enter his head, but it was enough. Fell came, hard.  
“Y/N!!!” He yelled at the top of his non-existing lungs.  
God she enjoyed the view beneath her, the lewdness of it all made her join him in his ecstasy. Both of them seeing stars, moaning each others names.

The three of them regained their senses a bit later, cleaning themselves and Fell up as best as they could. Y/N was sure that she’d be stuck with frostbite later on…it was worth it though.  
Red had dissapeared as soon as he had his clothes back on, fleeing from the wrath of his brother.  
Fell was still bound and cleared his throat so that Y/N would untie him already.  
“You want something Sunshine? Gotta speak up.” She grinned.  
“Untie me.” He managed to squeak out with a hoarse voice while glaring at her.  
Y/N turned around to walk back to the house. “I’m sure that you don’t like being in a bind..but hey, at least it’s not your legs! Ask the fella’s at home to give you a hand with that!” She laughed before taking off.  
No one ever heard the three of them having their little game that night in the woods. But she was pretty sure that the whole town of Snowdin just heard Fell’s infernal scream of frustration.  
She looked forward to his ‘revenge’.


End file.
